His Cloak
by xotakux2002x
Summary: drabble. Sometimes, Itachi just can't resist being a little cuddly. kisaita


Itachi was sitting on the bed he and Kisame shared, deep in thought, when the door to their room opened, breaking his train of thought. He looked up to see his partner, standing in their doorway, looking extremely tired. "Hey Itachi. Did ya miss me?"

"Hn," was all the weasel said, turning away and pretending to go back to what he had been thinking about before his partner had entered the room. In truth, Kisame had been gone for two weeks on a solo assignment, so the weasel was absolutely ecstatic to have him back. Not that he'd ever let it show, though.

Kisame set his sword down in the corner before removing his cloak, tossing the article of clothing onto his side of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower now, ok Itachi?"

"Hn." The shark rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Minutes later, Itachi heard the sound of running water.

The weasel had to congratulate himself. He was able to hold out for five full seconds before pouncing on the shark's cloak.

In moments the Akatsuki cloak was wrapped tightly around him, a small smile on his face. Itachi loved doing this. It was similar to how a woman would steal a shirt that her boyfriend or husband had worn and would snuggle into it, simply to enjoy the scent of the one they loved. In a way, it was like getting a hug from that special someone.

Itachi shut his eyes and flopped backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Kisame's cloak swallowed him, but that only added to the delight of wearing it. What was it about oversized clothing that felt so comfy? He wished he could just lie here like this for a while; in fact, he was feeling kind of sleepy now-"Cold, Itachi?"

The weasel rolled over onto his stomach to look up at his partner with surprised eyes. The shark had just come out of the shower and was looking down at the Uchiha, trying to hide his grin and failing miserably. "Well?"

Oh right, the question. "Hn," was all Itachi said, knowing that a yes or no probably wouldn't be a good way to answer right now.

Kisame inwardly rolled his eyes and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and dressing. He then returned to the bed and flopped down a few feet from Itachi, waiting to see what the weasel would do.

It took all of the shark's willpower not to grin as Itachi began moving closer to him, centimeter by centimeter. After what was nothing short of an eternity, the Uchiha was leaning against his side. Kisame waited to hear the request. The weasel, however, remained silent.

Knowing full well what the Uchiha wanted, Kisame grabbed Itachi and pulled the smaller man into his lap. "Do you have any idea how difficult you make things by not just asking for what you want?" Kisame muttered, resting his head on top of Itachi's.

"Not very, considering you always know what I want," Itachi replied, snuggling into his partner. He decided that the Akatsuki cloak was a poor substitute for the shark's embrace.

"That's because I have finally figured out how to read your mind," Kisame replied.

"Liar."

"Oh really?" the shark grabbed Itachi's chin and tilted the weasel's head back, staring into the smaller man's eyes. "Right now, you are wondering why I didn't bring you dango, you're trying to figure out how to ask me if I got hurt without sounding like you actually care that much, and you're hoping I don't figure out that the reason you're curled up in my cloak is because you like to wrap yourself up in my clothes. And you still want dango."

Itachi was wide-eyed and speechless. "How did you…?"

"Elementary, my dear weasel. Your stomach's been growling for a while now. Nine times out of ten, when you're hungry, you want dango. I usually bring you dango when I come back home, but this time I didn't. You want to know why.

You have a worried look in your eye, and ever since I got home you've been looking over my body for some scratch to ask about, so you can ask if I'm hurt anywhere else.

As for the cloak thing…Itachi, you turned the thermostat up to 80. There's no way that even _you_ can still be cold. Plus I've seen you steal my clothes before.

Oh, and about the dango; your mind is perpetually on the stuff."

"Impressed?"

"Hn," Itachi replied, too shocked to say anything else. It was seriously scary how well Kisame knew him.

"Face it Itachi. I know you better than your own mother could."

The weasel merely shut his eyes and leaned back against the shark's chest, waiting. 3, 2, 1…Kisame's hand reached up and removed the weasel's hair tie, letting the raven locks fall around Itachi's face. Skilled fingers were already gently untangling the knots from the Uchiha's hair. Just like Itachi knew they would. "I wonder what would happen if the others found out how cuddly you could be," Kisame said thoughtfully.

Itachi looked up at him, death written all over his face. "They'd soon find out whether or not you taste like sushi."


End file.
